Luther Taylor Harrington (1848-)
Luther Taylor Harrington (1848-) Biography Childhood Luther was the only child of his parents, his dad having died only shortly before his birth in an untimely accident. His mother had another child, Clifton Kendall, from a previous marriage. Harrington & Freeman For over 30 years Luther was closely identified with the business scene in Boston. After leaving school Mr Harrington came to Boston, and before he was twenty-one years old began an apprenticeship to the jewelery trade with Horace Partridge. In 1879 he became senior partner with George T Freeman in the firm of Harrington & Freeman. This jewelry business operated at No 59 Court Street. Adult Life In 1884 Mr Harrington took up his residence in Winthrop, and built his house in the most desirable part of the town. He is a thorough sportsman and well known in yachting circles all along the north shore, as may be seen by the many trophies of victory which have been awarded him in racing contests. He takes a commendable interest but not an active part in public affairs in Winthrop, and ia a Master and Royal Arch Mason. Marriage Marriage Record - 09-Oct-1879, marriage recorded in Boston, MA for Luther T Harrington (Age 30), son of Luther and Lemira, to Hattie E Emery (Age 22), daughter of Gideon T. and Ann M Emery. This is also confirmed on the 1880 US census that lists them as husband and wife, even though Cutler's book says they married in 1884. At Revere Massachusetts, Mr Harrington married Hattie E Emery, born in Woburn, Massachusetts, April 24, 1857. She is the daughter of Captain Gideon and Maria (Small) Emery, the former a descendant of an old Maine family and the latter a descendant of Masschusetts colonial ancestors. They have one son, Luther Emery Harrington, born in Winthrop. His father-in-law, Captain Gideon Emery, was a master mariner, a famous deep sea sailor, who was commander of a ship at the age of nineteen years. As master of the West Wind on a voyage to Australia and other South Pacific ports, he ran into what is believed to have been either a typhoon or hurricane and was lost with all on board. Since his death his widow has made her home with Mrs Harrington. History of Shipwrecks off Victoria Coast - Australia West Wind. American screw steamship, wood, 500/350 tons. Built Delaware, USA, launched December 1851; reg. Melbourne 1853. Lbd 146 x 26 x 15.1 ft. Captain Eager. Destroyed by fire whilst laid up in Hobsons Bay, Port Phillip, 27 February 1854. Towed ashore at Sandridge (Port Melbourne), and finally broken up. Her boiler remained on the bach for forty years. Charges of arson were laid against the captain, former captain (Smith) and owner, of wilfully setting the vessel alight but they were aquitted. LV,- men found guilty,- men aquitted,LAH On 28 April 1853, collided with vessel Prince Albert when entering Port Phillip. WPP. On 14 August 1853, inward bound from Adelaide, collided with pilot schooner Anonyma off Port Philip Heads. LO,LR,- inward from Sydney,WPH. In 1855, the vessel Comet struck the sunken West Wind. LV Source : Port Phillip Shipwrecks Vital Statistics * Son of Luther Harrington (1813-1847) and Lemira Taylor Kendall * 1848-April-25 : Birth in Claremont, New Hampshire * 1879 : Partnership started in jewelry business with George T Freeman * 1879-Oct-09 : Marriage to Hattie E Emery (1847-) at Revere, Massachusetts * 1884 : Harrington family takes up residence in Winthrop Children They have one son, [[Luther Emery Harrington (1892-)|'Luther Emery Harrington (1892-)']], born 23-March-1892 in Winthrop, Suffolk, Massachusetts References * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Genealogical and Personal Memoirs Relating to Families Boston and Eastern Massachusetts - Vol III, Pg 1165 Publ 1908 by William Cutler, Google Books 1850 US Census Taken 20-Sep-1850 at Claremont, N.H. * Lemira Harrington (42-F) * Clifton Kendall (15-M) Ocp: Factory * Luther Harrington (2-M) * Mary Mayo (42-F) 1900 US Census Taken 4-Jun-1900 at Winthrop, Suffolk Co, Massachusetts * Luther Harrington (50-M, Apr-1850), (Mistake in Birthdate) (Born- NH / Ocp: Jeweler) * Hattie Harrington (43-F, Apr-1857), (Born - MA) * Luther Harrington (8-M, Mar-1892), (Born - MA) * Annie Emery (68-F, Feb-1832), (Mother in Law) (Born-Maine) * Mary McLeod (24-F, Jul-1875), (Servant) (Born - Canada) Category:Non-SMW people articles